1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to webpage creation and more particularly to a tool for customizing logos on a webpage.
2. Related Art
Online transactions are becoming more and more prevalent, with an ever-increasing number of online merchants and online payment mechanisms. The increase is due partly to the ease of making a purchase online instead of physically at a store. An online merchant may offer a user or consumer various options for payment, which gives the consumer more flexibility to choose a desired funding source, as well as giving the merchant a better chance that one of the offered funding sources will be acceptable by the consumer. Thus, typically, an online merchant provides the consumer with multiple funding sources.
These funding sources may include different types of credit cards, e.g., Visa, American Express, or MasterCard, bank payments, or different payment providers, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. The funding sources are typically placed on the merchant website, so that the consumer can easily identify the available funding sources. Ease of identification is due, in part, to distinctive looks of the various funding sources.
However, because of these different looks, a collection of the available funding sources may not be aesthetically pleasing or complement the look of the merchant site.
In addition, the merchant may offer its products or services throughout the world, with specific products/services for specific geographic locations. As a result, funding sources may not be the same between different regions. For example, a payment source common in Mexico may not be available for use in Germany. Thus, the merchant would want to offer that funding source to customers in Mexico, but not to customers in Germany.
The above may require the merchant to create specific graphics and/or templates to present funding sources that the merchant wants. This can be time-consuming, tedious, and costly. As a result, a merchant may decide to forego one or more possible funding sources.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a tool for online merchants to quickly and easily create a funding source portion on their web site that overcomes the above disadvantages.